Inuyasha: A Tale of Betrayal
by baby-faced angel dolly
Summary: O/C's. A girl travels into the past to repay a debt. She must pretend to be their friend before committing the ultimate act of betrayal, leading them to their death. Will she decide to do the right thing before time runs out?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note****: Hello Fanfiction!! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it. Rated T because, well, this is Inuyasha and we all know Inuyasha swears a lot. And so does my OC. Anyway, here's Inuyasha: A Tale of Betrayal. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime that exists. For now.**

**Chapter 1**

I heard someone calling me.

"Angel, I know you hear me. I order you to awaken."

_Dad, stop pretending you're a king. And I don't need to wake up yet, _I thought. It didn't occur to me that the voice didn't sound anything like my dad's, or the fact that my parents were on an anniversary cruise to Hawaii. No one else came into my room in the morning.

The voice continued to talk.

"I see. You feel like disobeying me. Well, in that case…" There was crashing right over my head.

That caught my attention.

"AHH!! OH SHIIiitaki." I looked around my room to see if anyone had heard me. My eyes fell on the shadowy figures of a person in a baboon mask and a woman in a kimono standing in the middle of my room.

The figure in the mask-the source of the voice- chuckled. "Now I have your attention."

I reached over to my nightstand, turned on my lamp, looked back at the couple, and let out a hissing sigh. I glared at them, drowsy and annoyed.

"Couldn't you have picked another time to pop in on me, like, oh let's say, when I _wasn't_ trying to sleep. When I was bored yesterday morning would've been a great time," I told him.

"Watch your tongue you wench," the woman scolded me. I switched my attention towards her.

"Was I talking to you?! No! And another thing, _never_ wake up a South Bronx-born girl and then talk to her like you're superior, especially when she is already sleep deprived because of school!!" She stood there, glaring at me, trying to think of a comeback.

"Now, now Angel," the masked figure spoke again. "I suggest you calm down. You wouldn't want to wake up the rest of your family, would you?" I sighed again and lowered my voice unnecessarily.

"What do you want Naraku?"

"Come to my castle and find out."

"Want me to go the usual way?"

"We'll discuss it later."

"And don't be late," the woman added.

"You don't scare me, Kagura."

"Come to my castle, Angel. We'll be waiting."

The images of Naraku and Kagura faded away until there was no one there. I got out of bed and walked over to my mirror and examined, once again, the jewel shard that hung around my neck. The glow that shone from said shard lit up my fingertips and casted a pinkish pallor on my face. I knew that if I looked hard enough, I could slightly see Kanna and her mirror, and inside her mirror, Naraku.

I remembered the words he told me the first time we parted. "_Remember Angel. That jewel shard belongs to me. It has been infused with my power and through it, I can see everything you do. I'm always watching."_

"_Yyeeeeaaaaaahhh, just don't watch me when I'm in the bathroom. Or changing," I responded. I thought he was kidding._

I was wrong.

_Always watching._ The words repeated themselves in my head. _What a stalker._ My attention redirected back to the shard.

_I can take this off,_ I thought to myself. _I can get rid of it and never be bothered with it or __**him **__again._ I urged for my hands to reach for the clasp of the necklace; to undo it and stuff it in a drawer and never see it again, but my hands stayed holding the shard. I wasn't going to get of it. Not then at least. _I can't…I won't…Just a little more and it'll be over…_

I replayed the conversation in my head. _So, I have to go to his castle. Wonder what he wants this time…_

I sat straight up in my bed at the sound of my alarm. I groaned. _Stupid Naraku, popping in out of nowhere like that! When is he gonna get that I DON'T LIKE BEING INTERRUPTED WHEN I SLEEP?!?!?!_

I turned off the alarm, sighed once more, and reached for my cell phone. _Better call the airport for a plane ticket. I'm going to Japan…again._

**And that concludes the first chapter. More will come when I have time. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Okay fanfictioners, this is Chapter 2!! Yaaay!!! Anywho, this chapter is in Naraku's point of view because it actually contributes to the plot. Rated T, but you knew that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or any others in existence. For now.**

**Chapter 2**

I watched Angel's movements with great pleasure. Manipulating her was almost too easy.

"So, she's decided to come. Such a predictable child," I said aloud.

"Is calling on her really necessary?" I turned to look at Kagura.

"Fear not, Kagura. She will do what I ask. She has a debt to pay." Kagura followed my gaze toward the figure in the shadows. The figure paid no mind to our conversation.

"Ugh. I truly detest that girl. Why do you allow her here" Kagura asked me. I chuckled.

"Now Kagura, do be nice to our guest. If it wasn't for her, my plan would have taken longer to complete. Plus, I never would have obtained such a useful pawn."

Kagura looked away from the figure to Kanna's mirror where the scene now showed my new target, a group of travelers. She let out a deep sigh.

"You do realize what you're asking of her, don't you? She's not one to do something like this."

I chuckled once more. "Like I said, she will do what I ask. Besides, what she doesn't know won't affect her."

"Naraku, I never expected even you to be this low," Kagura said to me.

"You should know what I'm capable of by now, Kagura."

Kagura looked around, as if just now noticing something. "Where's Hakudoshi and that little bundle," she asked.

"They're headed to a new location. We shall join them later."

Kagura remained silent for a moment. Then she asked one more question. I warned her to make it quick

"How exactly is she supposed to meet you at your castle when it no longer exists? It was destroyed, wasn't it?" This question made me grin.

"That's where you come in, Kagura. I need you to do something for me."

**Oh the suspense!! At least I hope it had suspense. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to post more soon. TTFN, ta ta for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

_It was dark, and I was running. Not away, but towards something-someone. And I was scared for that person. Scared that what was behind me would get them first. And then-_

_I saw a light. I tried to run faster, reaching for it. It was right on top of me now, towering over me. I opened my mouth to yell, but no sound came out. There was evil laughter. A voice was shouting in my head. It was saying something important, but I couldn't make it out. The laughter covered the words. I ignored both, focusing on running. Suddenly, I couldn't move. The laughter grew louder, and I was falling. Falling, the blackness engulfing me. And then-_

I woke up with a jolt.

"Miss, it's time to get off the plane." I turned to see a stewardess standing next to my seat. I nodded, and got up shakily. I grabbed my bags and exited the plane.

I walked in a daze and almost missed my bag retrieval area. My dream-or more like my nightmare-was fresh in my mind. _They're getting worse. What do they mean?_

I stepped outside and took a deep breath of the cool night air. I looked up to see a starless, dark sky. I shuddered, then frowned. _Too soon to look at anything that dark. You can never see any stars in cities. What a bummer._

A cab took me to a hotel a little ways outside the city where there weren't so many lights. I checked in and brought my bags to my room. Once inside, I collapsed onto the bed, exhausted from jet lag, but too shaken up to sleep. I distracted myself by trying to remember the route to take to get to the abandoned warehouse. _The warehouse is a portal into the past, that's what he told me. Once you get there and are inside…_

"_...place the jewel on top of your third eye while lying on the floor. This will enable your soul to separate from the body. This structure was made from trees that were able to thrive in my miasma. It has a direct connection to me. Once your soul is freed, I shall sense it, and call it into my time, where you shall do my bidding."_

"_Uh-huh. Just one problem-what use am I going to be if I'm a spirit?"_

"_Heheheheh. You'll see."_

"You have a very good memory." I looked up to see Naraku's image standing at the foot of the bed. _Great. This either means I've gone crazy or-_

"Yes, I've dispersed a drop of my miasma that's in the shard into your system. You're asleep."

I growled at him. "You know, I prefer falling asleep on _my own_ thank you very much! If I die from your stupid sleep-inducing miasma, I'm coming back to haunt you! Now what do you want?"

"Sassy as always I see. That's what I like about you."

"You didn't answer my question."

"You need to know the way don't you?"

"Were you not just invading my thoughts? I already know the way to get to you."

"You're not going that way this time. For this, you'll need your entire being, body and soul." His image faded away.

I was standing outside the hotel in broad daylight. _Whoa. Wait. Where… ugh. I hate it when he does that._ I heard Naraku's voice in my head. _You'll need to take a new path to get to me. Find the girl and listen to the shard. _Suddenly, I was in front of a school. _Umm, nani?_ I heard a bell ring. A bunch of kids, teens, walked out of the building. They all walked past me, like they couldn't see me.

A girl walked right in front of me. Everything moved slower. I got a good look at her face—brown eyes, pale skin, long, full dark hair. She looked like a regular Japanese schoolgirl. _I'm guessing this is her. Not that the dream effects gave it away or anything. Ok, this is getting creepy. Can we please move time along now?_ The girl walked past me. Everything moved at normal pace._ Thank you._ The shard started to glow brighter. _What the-?_ I watched as the light grew until a bright pink line of light appeared, pointing the direction of the girl. _Is this what he meant? What kind of bootleg Japanese neon Wizard of Oz is this? Or is it Alice in Wonderland?_

The light stayed. I was standing in front of a shrine. I saw the. She walked into what looked like a guest cabin. I followed her. She walked down to a well. She jumped in. Light glowed. _Definitely Alice in Wonderland._

I woke up.

"Follow the bright pink light, down a well. Stupidest thing ever."

I fell back asleep on my own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:Yo! It's been a while hasn't it? Gomen! Well, it's here Chapter 4!! Yaaaay!!!! Ok, so let's get started! And yes, it's rated T.**

**Disclaimer: Must I do this each time? Ok: I do not own Inuyasha, a spider monkey, or even a talking horse. Understood? Great.**

**Chapter 4**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" I grabbed the clock and threw it across the room, ripping it from its socket. It put a dent in the wall I threw it at and fell to the floor, completely intact.

I stared. _Not the smartest idea. Damn, that's some strong manufacturing. Normally woulda broken. Wow._

I got out of bed and put the clock back. I took out my phone, which had miraculously recorded the time zone switch and was now telling the time in Japan, and used it to reset the clock.

I looked at the time again. It read three in the afternoon. _Man, I slept the entire day yesterday! Wonder when I actually fell asleep, and not because of Naraku._ I got myself dressed, brushed my teeth, ate something, and left the hotel.

A cab took me to the shopping district. It was a Saturday, so the streets were crowded with teenagers and adults either going to work or off from work. _I really don't like crowds. Why did I decide to come here? _I decided it was because I wanted to sight-see. So, I weaved my way through the crowd and window-shopped.

I was admiring a necklace in a shop window at one point when I heard someone call my name.

"Angel-chan?" It was a guy's voice.

I turned around to face the source of the voice. He was tall and looked around my age. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and was staring at me. I recognized his wide-eyed stare.

"Hojo-kun? Is that you?" I felt my face growing warm.

He smiled. "It sure is. I didn't expect to see you here. How are you?" His happiness in seeing me again made me blush even more.

"Oh, well, I'm fine. What about you?" I bent my head down so he didn't see my face._ Oh, man! Why does this always happen when I'm around him?!_

"I've been good! I'm in my last year of middle school, and I've continued my study in medicine."

"That's right! You loved keeping people healthy, didn't you?"

"You remember", he laughed. I laughed along with him. I hadn't realized that I had stopped laughing when I started working for Naraku until that moment.

Suddenly, he stopped laughing. "Hey, what are you doing here? You moved to America, didn't you", he asked, confused. _Oh no! What do I tell him?_

"Oh…umm…well, I…ehehe…erm…" I stuttered. _Crap crap crap!! I can't think straight, dammit!!!_ I looked up at Hojo to see his face, waiting for an answer. It only made things worse.

"Oh, right! You must be on vacation and came here to visit, right?" He sounded triumphant.

"Yup, that's it alright!" I laughed nervously. _Phew! Saved._ I looked up at Hojo. He had gotten taller from when I last saw him._ I guess that's to be expected. I haven't seen him in around a year, and boys grow fast._

"So, where are staying?"

"I'm at a hotel. Why?"

"Would you like to stay at my house? It would be more convenient for you."

"Really? I mean, if you don't mind sure!"

"Great! My mom would love to see you!"

We headed back to the hotel to move my things to his house.

* * *

"So, Tenshi-chan, how long are you staying, again", Hojo's mom asked me.

"For a while, I guess."

"That's nice. I'm sure Hojo is happy to have you around."

"Mom, please!" I watched as Hojo's face got red. He locked eyes with me, which caused me to go red-faced, too. His mom just smiled.

After Hojo left for school, I helped out around the house a bit, then watched TV. As I sat there, I started getting angry at myself._ Ugh!! What am I doing?! This isn't helping me to find that girl OR the well!!! I need to get to Naraku in order to—_

"Oh, Tenshi-chan!! I have a favor to ask!"

I walked over to Hojo's mom. "What is it?"

"Hojo forgot his gym towel. I know it's a little late, but can you bring it to him? Also, he's staying late today, so can you bring him this snack? He forgot it, too."

She handed me the items, wrote down directions to the school, and practically shoved me out the door. _Umm, okay…that was odd._

I followed the directions to Hojo's school. When I arrived, a wave of déjà vu shot through me._ It's the same school from in my dream. _

The school's bell rang and a swarm of kids filed out of the building. I searched the crowd and found Hojo at the bike rack. I went up to him.

"Hey, Hojo-kun."

He looked at me, surprised. "Tenshi-chan? I mean Angel-chan, what are you doing here?"

I smiled at him. "It's okay, you can call me Tenshi-chan. Your mom asked me to give these to you." I handed him his towel and snack.

"Well, thank you. I was about to head home to get them. You saved me a trip." He gave me his blush-making smile.

I hid my face. "Sure, no problem." I looked at the school door to avoid eye contact.

Just as I looked in that direction, the doors opened and a girl walked out. Another wave of déjà vu shot through me. Hojo followed my gaze.

"Oh! Hey, Kagome!" the girl turned towards him.

"Hey, Hojo. How's it going", she responded.

"Good, thanks. Kagome, I would like you to meet Tenshi. Tenshi-chan, this is Kagome", he introduced.

Kagome walked over to us. "It's nice to meet you, Tenshi", she said.

I nodded at her. I couldn't talk. _This is her. Kagome's the girl I have to follow. And she knows Hojo._

**And that's that! Sorry if it seems a little dragged out. I didn't mean for it to be. Fun fact: "Hojo" is actually spelled "Houjou" in Japanese. I used "Hojo" because I'm used to that spelling. Anyway, I'll try to update soon. No promises though. And also, if things are a little confusing right now, don't worry. They'll be explained later. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: How long has it been since I updated? Gomen! I know it's been awhile. Well, to recap, Angel just met Kagome. What will happen now? Let's find out in Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime. I only own Angel and another character who you'll meet later. Oops, did I just spoil something?**

**Chapter 5**

_Now what?_ I asked myself as I lay in bed in the Hojo's guest room. It was the night of the day after I met Kagome. I had asked myself that same question over and over the entire day. _I know I have to follow her, but how am I supposed to do that without Hojo noticing? I have to follow her from the school and I know he'll be there with her._ I sighed and closed my eyes.

It suddenly hit me. My eyes flew open.

"I am so stupid. Why didn't I think of this before?"

The next day I left for the school. I made sure I had my jewel shard on._ Forgot it the other day. Don't want that to happen again._ I told Hojo's mom I'd be out for a while.

"Okay, Tenshi-chan. Be careful," she said. She bent down and kissed my forehead. I looked up at her. She had a sad smile on her face.

I got to the school twenty minutes before classes ended. I looked around. There wasn't anyone on the streets. _Perfect._

Next to the school there was a patch of trees. I walked over to them. _Haven't done this in a while. Oh well, here goes nothing._ I jumped, grabbing onto the lowest hanging branch. I swung for a while gaining momentum. When I had enough, I swung my feet over my head as far as I could and let go. I landed on one of the higher-hanging branches. I moved further into the tree and found a spot where I was hidden but could still see. I waited.

_I'm a little rusty. Before, I could've just jumped onto that low branch. I need to start training again._

After what seemed like forever the bell rang. The students filed out like last time. Many of them passed near the tree. None of them noticed me.

Kagome was one of the last to leave. I watched as Hojo gave her something that would be good for her. _He likes her,_ I thought with a twinge of sadness. I waited until Hojo rode away on his bike. Kagome started walking. _Now. _

I jumped down from the trees. I made sure to follow at a safe distance. Kagome stopped and started looking at one point, so I got worried she sensed me, but she kept walking. It went well for a while. Then came trouble.

"Hey, girl. Wanna hang with us?" Three thugs had crossed the street and were now in front of Kagome. _Oh no._

One of the others leaned in towards her. "She's cute. Nice choice, Boss." Kagome backed away.

"No thank you. Now if you don't mind moving, I'd like to leave," Kagome responded bravely. _Wow, she's got guts._

"Aww, c'mon. We're fun," the other one said. "Don't worry, we'll be gentle." He grabbed her arm. _Oh hell no!!!_

"No!!" Kagome slapped him. He let go. _My turn._

"Why you-" the second who had talked stepped forward.

"HEY!!!!" They all looked at me as I walked forward. I stood next to Kagome.

"You okay, Kagome?"

"Yeah, I think so." Her eyes were wide. I smiled, then turned to the thugs.

"Who the hell are you," Boss asked me.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing. Now leave." My voice was threatening.

Boss laughed. "I don't get orders, I give them." He gestured to his lackeys.

I pushed Kagome behind me and told her to move back, get safely away. She was smart enough to do so.

"Tenshi's got some ass to kick," I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"YOU GOT SOME NERVE!!!!" Lackie#1 charged. _This'll be easy._

He swung. I dodged to the right, got behind him, and literally kicked his butt. He stumbled forward. Lackey #2 tried to grab me from behind, but I ducked. I spun and punched his stomach. He keeled over me in pain, so I grabbed his shirt front and, with strength unexpected from a girl of my stature, flipped him over my head and onto the concrete. Lackey #1 tried again to swing at me. I jumped and kicked him in the jaw, then spun in mid-air and kicked him on the side of his face. He fell face-down next to Lackey #2. Both were unconscious. I turned to Boss.

"Your turn. You want to make the first move or shall I," I asked him.

Boss readied himself to fight. I did what I had seemed to be doing a lot that day; I waited.

He launched.

He threw his punches more skillfully than the others. For awhile I could only dodge. Then my back was to the wall. Boss smirked. He threw another punch. I ducked down. He punched the wall, and I heard something crack. Boss yelled out in pain. I shot up and bashed him with an uppercut. He reeled backward, giving me room. I leaped into the air and downward kicked him on his head. He slammed into the sidewalk, unconscious. I turned to Kagome.

"Piece of cake. I didn't even break a sweat," I told her. She walked over to me.

"How…you helped me," she said, dumbfounded. I smiled.

"Yeah, well, a friend of Hojo's is a friend of mine."

She stared at my clothes. I looked down. I was wearing a dark green shirt and black pants. I looked at her. She was wearing a white shirt and a skirt that was a lighter green. I looked around. I was the only conscious person around wearing dark clothes._ That would explain it._

Kagome started walking closer. I watched her, confused. She extended a hand toward my shoulder. A shock went through me. _Okay, she doesn't look like she's gonna strangle me since her hand isn't poised that way, but I can't let her get closer._ I moved back.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta be somewhere so bye!" I ran past her, around the corner, and hid behind a store sign. I heard footsteps and Kagome's voice.

"Tenshi, wait!" The footsteps stopped. After a moment, they started again, going the way they came.

I got up and peeked around the corner. When Kagome was far enough away, I continued following her.

We finally made it to her house. I didn't go up the stairs until I couldn't see Kagome. I walked up cautiously. As I went under the arch, I felt something similar to an electric shock go through me._ Oww. A barrier? Why did it shock me? I'll just blame Naraku._

I heard a door slide open. I dove into some nearby bushes, and peered out. I saw Kagome run from the main house to a shed, causing another déjà vu spell. After Kagome went inside, I ran to the shed. Checking to make sure the coast is clear, I went inside. At the bottom of a flight of stairs was the well. I walked the steps towards it. _Does he really think this'll work? I mean, it's a well. Then again, it's in a shrine._

I looked back and sighed. Turning back to the well, I said, "Here goes nothing."

I jumped in and light glowed around me.

**Woohoo!! Now we're gettin' somewhere! Well, see ya in the next chapter. Bye-bii!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm baaaa-aaack! And I brought with me the sixth chapter!! Yaaaay! Okay, enough talking. We've waited long enough. Rated T, blah blah blah. Onward!**

**Dislaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Now once again, onward!**

**Chapter 6**

Streaks of blue, pink, and green lights continued to swirl around me as I fell. Well, not so much fell as drifted slowly downward. _This is soooo like Alice in Wonderland._

After a minute or two I reached the bottom of the well. I stood and looked up. Instead of the shack's ceiling, I saw blue sky. _Well, I'm obviously not at the shrine anymore. But am I in Naraku's time? _

I climbed out of the well and found myself in a forest clearing. _Looks good so far. _I heard rustling in the trees to my right. I turned, tensed to either attack or defend. I was soon able to make out a familiar silhouette. I relaxed.

"Geez, Kagura! Haven't you learned by now to not sneak up on me?"

Kagura walked out into the clearing. "Hmph, please. As if I would be intimidated by a brat like you," she said arrogantly.

I glared. "As I recall, this brat almost broke your jaw and punched a hole through your stomach the last time you snuck up on her. And the time before that I dislocated and broke your fan arm."

Kagura made that sound people usually make when they're pissed, but can't think of a comeback. I shrugged. "It wouldn't have gone that far if you had decided to back off after the first swing instead of challenging me. Just remember it was your fault."

"Hmph." Kagura opened her fan and turned her back towards me. "I didn't come here to remember past encounters between us. I came because I was given orders to give you your mission." She turned to face me.

_If she was gonna face me anyway then what was the point of turning away?_ "I'm all ears. What's my assignment this time?"

"You are to lead a group of people to Naraku's castle."

"That's it? That's what I usually do. Who are the people?"

"The group consists of the girl you followed along with traveling companions."

I felt a lump form in my throat. Leading anyone to Naraku usually meant they were evil or owed him. With Kagome being Hojo-kun's friend, I couldn't imagine her in either category.

I hid my shock from the incarnation in front of me. "What does Naraku want with them?"

Kagura locked eyes with me. "Curious, are we? Apparently, this group has a vendetta against him for his falling in love with the head priestess of their village and trying to take her as a wife."

"Well, did she love him?" I thought it was a stupid reason to have a vendetta.

"We don't know. The day they announced the engagement she mysteriously died. No one knows what caused her death."

"Poor girl. Then what happened?"

"The group blamed Naraku, saying she had committed suicide because of him. They've been after him ever since. Not only that, they've tried to kill his child too."

"What?!" _I don't know what's more surprising: the fact Naraku had a kid, the fact someone actually GAVE him any, the fact they're targeting the kid, or that Kagome is one of them! I think my head is gonna explode!_

"Does Naraku plan to kill them?" I was scared of the answer, but I had to ask.

"No," Kagura answered. "He understands why they feel that way, and plans to try to make peace with them."

I let out a silent sigh. _That's good. I don't approve of what they're doing, but at least Kagome's life isn't in danger. I'm sure Hojo-kun would be crushed if she just vanished one day._

"There's one more thing," Kagura continued. "Because of the importance of this mission, if you complete it successfully, your debt will be paid."

My eyes widened. I was speechless. _Paid?! Meaning no more Naraku?! Yes! I'll finally be free!! And so will you…_

Kagura tossed a large piece of cloth at me. "Put this on. We don't want you to stand out."

I unfolded the cloth to find it was a kimono. I changed into it, and Kagura flew us away from the clearing on her feather.

After a while of flying, I started wondering where exactly we were going. There was no real need to go to Naraku's castle since I already knew what my mission was. I was about to ask where we were going when Kagura said that I was at my stop. I leaned over the edge of the feather, looking down. I expected to see a castle or building of some sort, but all I saw were trees. I leaned over a tad more to see if I had missed something when I felt a hand on my back. Before I had time to react, the hand gave a shove, and I was pushed off the feather, freefalling into the forest.

I passed through the top layer of leaves and landed feet first on a branch. I thought I was safe, but then I felt the branch give way, and I was falling again. I landed wrong on the ground, and my foot twisted underneath me. I collapsed onto the dirt.

"SSSHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT!!!!!!!!" I followed this up with a string of cursing and swearing. I took pride in never screaming when I fell or hurt myself. Cursing, yes. Screaming, no.

I heard footsteps, and looked up in time to see a group of people approaching me. They were an odd bunch. One was a half-demon, with long white hair and white dog ears. Another was dressed a monk, with a staff in one hand. There was a girl with a giant boomerang strapped to her back, and on her shoulder was a small cat demon. A small fox demon rode in the basket of the bicycle the group had with them. _And why the hell is THAT here?! More importantly, HOW?!_ The last in the group answered this question, for the person riding the bike was none other than Kagome.

Once she saw me, she gave a slight gasp, her eyes widening. We stared at each other. _Well, on the bright side, at least I don't have to look for them._

**And that concludes it. The chapter I mean. The story is no where near done. So stay tuned!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Gomen nasai! I keep saying I'll post soon but then I take longer! Gomen nasai! Well, here's Chapter 7. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own an Inuyasha bookmark.**

Chapter 7

"There. That should do it," Kagome said as she finished wrapping my sprained ankle.

"'Kay. Thanks." I started to get up. Unfortunately, I had put too much weight on my injured foot, so I stumbled.

"Oof." Right into the arms of the guy in the monk clothes.

I laughed awkwardly. "Ehe. Sorry about that."

He helped me stand up straight. "That's alright. I'm happy to be of service to such a pretty young lady." He smiled.

_Is this dude seriously trying to flirt with me?_ I started pulling away, laughing awkwardly once more. A hot, prickly feeling reached the back of my neck, going straight through me. _Uh-oh, someone's glaring at me. I can feel it! Or more like glaring __**through**__ me..._ I glanced up. _..to this guy._ He was still smiling at me; a polite yet flirtatious smiled that screamed "HIDDEN PERVERT! RUN AWAY!"…At least to me.

"Miss?" I looked up.

"Haii?" He had very serious expression on his face. _What's with him?_

"Would you bear my children?"

"EEEHHHHH?" was the sound the rest of the group and I made when he asked that. _I knew it! He __**is**__ a pervert! Like hell buddy!_

I felt his hand lightly brush my butt. Instinctual rage filled me and I immediately balled my hand into a fist and punched him straight in the stomach. I might have punched him a bit too hard, because he flew backward, and did a backward somersault as he slid on the ground. Oh well. He shouldn't have touched my butt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You don't ask a total stranger to have a kid with you! And you especially don't start grabbing their ass," I screamed. "Are you insane or can you just not keep it in your robes?" This went on for about ten more minutes, with me using various insults and curses that really should be left unrepeated. I was extremely upset, if you couldn't tell.

My rant ended with me saying something along the lines of "You sick pervert!" and letting out a very sharp breath. The guy had stayed in the same place where he had stopped sliding and was staring at me, dumbfounded. I looked around and saw that everyone else was looking at me the same way. Except for the baby fox demon; Kagome had covered his ears. _Maybe I overdid it a bit._

Someone started laughing. I turned and saw it was the white-haired half-demon. He was bent over, holding his sides as if to keep from falling. His uncontrollable laughter broke the dazed silence, and voices were found. His was the first to be found.

"I-it's about time that pervert Miroku got punched out," he said through his laughter, as he wiped away his tears. "But I never thought he'd be sent flying by a little girl!" The half-demon broke down laughing again.

I frowned. _Little girl? I'm fifteen, thank you very much! Hmph!_

"But I never thought such a small child would have such a…colorful vocabulary," a woman's voice said. I turned toward the Giant Boomerang Lady, still frowning. _Small child? Seriously?_

"Come on Sango," Kagome replied. "She doesn't look that young. She could be my age." _Thank you! I am!_

"What did she say," asked the fox demon. The two girls exchanged a look.

"It's better if you don't know," I answered. Once again I became the center of attention. _I don't know what's worse; being called a kid or being stared at. For a very long time._

"Can you please stop staring at me?"

The one called Sango walked up to me. "I'm sorry about our friend's actions," she said. "Are you okay?"

_Well aside from the fact that I'm standing on a twisted ankle and the psychological trauma I just faced I'm totally fine!_ "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit frazzled." I decided to finally just stand on my unhurt foot, since my anger had subsided and there was no threat of attack.

"You should be sitting down." Kagome walked over and helped me back down on the grass. _I wonder; if I had stayed sitting, this entire situation could have been avoided. Huh._

"Thanks. Ummm…aren't you going to attack me? I mean," I gestured to the pervert just starting to get up. "I just sent your friend flying."

"Are you kidding," the fox demon piped up. "Miroku deserved what you gave him! He should be over here apologizing to you!"

"Let's start over," Kagome said. "I'm Kagome. This is Sango and Shippo." She gestured to each person as she introduced them. I bowed my head in greeting.

"The pervert over there is Miroku," Sango continued for Kagome. "And the one that's laughing at him is Inuyasha." I turned to see Inuyasha still laughing; only now he was standing next to Miroku as Miroku frowned at him. I couldn't help but giggle a bit at the scene.

I turned back to face Kagome and Sango. "My name is-Tenshi. I was sitting in a tree when the branch broke and I fell. Your group made it to me before something else did and bandaged my injury. I thank you for your kindness and apologize for my aggressiveness." I bowed my head again.

"N-not at all," Kagome replied, a look of wonder and confusion on her face. "I'm happy we could help." She stared at me intently. _Don't notice. Don't notice, PLEASE don't notice! Or at least say nothing!_

"Not to be nosy or anything, but what's around your neck," she asked. _Uhhh, not what I was expecting._

"You mean this?" I pulled out my chain to reveal the jewel shard that hung from it. Kagome's group, which was now surrounding me, let out a simultaneous gasp. _Oh boy._

"Where the hell did you get that," Inuyasha asked very angrily. I looked at him. _Well that's one way of asking._


End file.
